the hitlist
by NiNA-eN
Summary: Collection of standalone ficlets, inspired by random posts on tumblr. Chrome-centric, with some pairings and friendship. -Chrome Dokuro and so far; Yamamoto Takeshi, Byakuran Gesso, I-pin, KHR girls...
1. boys who can cook get all the ladies

**Prompt:** _"boys who can cook get all the ladies"_

**Characters:** Yamamoto Takeshi/Chrome Dokuro, Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

Caramel irises narrowed as his blade slid fluidly through the body of fish, cleanly ridding it off its bony spine. But wide, glittering eyes did not see his assassin-borne grace - but a boy who left a neat little row of sushi rows in his wake.

Finally settling down his knife, the young man straightened up and his long, angular face broke into a wide, sheepish grin as awareness of his audience came to him.

The innumerous crowd of young woman swarmed - as close they could get, short of the counter before them - around him swooned.

Only down the counter, in a corner, one slumped against the tabletop, face turned deliberately away from the spectacle.

Her neighbor snorted. "You can stop pouting now, Chrome."

The eyepatch-ed young woman resolutely stayed still. One particularly high squeal of _"Yamamoto-kun~!"_ made her fist clench, crushing the plastic straw she'd been holding. But still she said nothing as her boyfriend obliviously pandered the attention of his rabid fangirls.

Gokudera shrugged, and went back to sipping his own drink.

* * *

**AN: **Original posts of these fics can be found on my personal tumblr, _with images. _They're tagged under "tumblr prompts."


	2. i'm not cool

**Prompt:** _"I'm not cool"_

**Characters:** Yamamoto Takeshi/Chrome Dokuro. TYL/teen years.

* * *

"I'm not cool," the young black-haired man slumped against the sofa, blankets bunched around his waist and body half-hanging precariously from the edge, admitted with a moan.

Chrome, perched upon the armrest of the sofa across him, only lifted an eyebrow. She was clearly not impressed with his antics.

Reaching up to push her hair behind her ear, she dabbed one last time at the dark soda stain upon her pale lace top. Regarding him quietly, she had to let a tiny small cross her lips. "It was a good first date."

By the way his self-pitying moans had ceased and the stillness of his body, she knew he was listening intently. She exhaled and shook her head, shoulder-length locks swaying about her face. Her smile was tangible in her voice.

"You don't have to try so hard, _Takeshi."_


	3. kitty-Byakuran

**Prompt:** _image (pixiv id/ 8901872)_

**Characters:** Byakuran Gesso/Chrome Dokuro. AU-ish.

* * *

Chrome wasn't quite sure to make of this.

Dancing in front of her seemed to be a pint-sized version of one of her youth's terrors. It appeared to be dressed only in red-striped pants, a bell and cat ears, and was pirouetting whilst perched atop a blue- striped balloon.

Hesitantly, she spoke. "…Byakuran-san?"

It responded by finishing its catchy ringtone-like song with a flourish: "-ran-ran-ran - _BYAKURAN!"_ And it posed with its arms spread, hand curled like paws, and balancing on one leg.

"…"

Confused by the ensuing silence, instead of the applause it seemed to be expecting (Chrome admitted she did kind of half-wanted to), the little catlike thing looked up and cocked its head. "_Nyaaaa?_"

Hardly believing her own daring, she prodded it with a finger.

It immediately latched on.

Ignoring the wonderfully chewy time it seemed to be having (its tiny fangs hardly left pricks), she concluded it wasn't really that harmful.

Stretching out her other hand, she began to pet it.

She was used to stranger things thigs anyway.

And, she couldn't help but smile at the _purr_s vibrating through her palm, he_ was_ kind of cute.

* * *

**AN:** _I couldn't resist..._


	4. a friendship in reverse

**Prompt:** _(art unavailable)_

**Characters:** TYL!Chrome Dokuro, TYE!I-pin.

* * *

_Was that…?_

"Ipin-chan?" she called out.

The little round-headed doll-like person tottering down the street a few feet from her turned around. It took a few moments but she did recognize her, eyes thin and narrow, her round head tilting to one side.

Chrome was confused. _Why was her friend suddenly her five year old self?_

Kneeling down carefully - for she was in a knee-length pencil skirt and heels - and tucking her legs beneath her, she held out her arms slightly. "Ipin-chan?" she asked again, gently.

The little Chinese girl seemed pleasantly surprised by the gesture as, after a moment's pause, she ran forward to return it. Her thin lips curved into a smile.

Ah, she must have come from a time before she'd befriended her, the thirteen-year old her.

At the tiny, warm hands grasping her own, barely the size of it, the now twenty-three year old woman resisted a fond laugh.

Explanations (and the meeting she herself had just been heading for) be damned, for the young Ipin had been just so _unbearably adorable._

Lifting up her best friend - if a bit de-aged - she smiled.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream, Ipin-chan?"

* * *

**AN:** a friendship in reverse/built to last. I just love these two's sistermance, ok.


	5. wedding eyes

**Prompt:** _image (pixiv id/ 19786255)_

**Characters:** Chrome Dokuro, Sasugawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, I-Pin, Bianchi. TYL.

* * *

The tip of a white shoe stepped out to the room, followed by a flowing trail of silk and lace. She had let down her long purple hair and a simple amethyst tear-shaped pendant hung from her lace collar to dangle between her delicate collarbones, slim shoulders laid bare.

_But that was not the reason for the audible gasps that rang through the hallway._

"Chrome-chan!" both her bridemaids rushed up to her, eyes round Kyoko and and Haru half-held their mouths in surprise. "Y-your eye!"

The young woman only smiled at them. The third and youngest bridesmaid stepped after her, also smiling - I-pin, the maid-of-honour and only one not asked to step out for just a moment in the midst of her bridal preparations. Chrome let out a laugh, quiet, serene, the sound of tinkling bells. "It's only an illusion," she tapped the side of her face, her eyes crinkling in mirth - _both_ her eyes, two eyes of similar round shape, deepening purple shades and ringed irises. It looked odd, seeing her face so… _full_ after all the years they'd known her with an eyepatch usually dominating the left half of her face.

The _for today_ went unsaid, a single gold band glinting on her finger.

"You look beautiful," the last member – beautiful, long-haired Bianchi - commented. She stepped off from the wall where she'd been leaning against to observe the action, and striding forward, touched her cheek with fondness.

Coming from the elder woman, whom she'd so admired, Chrome blushed. Her fingers were cool to the touch, in it she read the unspoken

_He better be worth it._

It was a threat, it was protectiveness and she appreciated it all the more.

More reassuring than her own returning touch to the arm then were the soft smiles of both bride and groom later as, ceremony finished, they stepped out into the golden sunlight and falling flower-petals.

Hands twined together, there was only _sheer bliss_ writ all over their features.

* * *

**AN:** ...somehow this became more about Chrome's appearence and eye than the shippy image itself?


End file.
